Our love from A to Z
by Wingfy
Summary: Now that sis' b-day has passed, this are just small 'drabbles' I came up with for all my lovely reviewers! You're more than welcome to read! Satoshi&Daisuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own DNAngel or its characters or its magnificent world. All of this is the great creation of Miss Yukiru Sugisaki's world.

**A/N:** "Or unnecessary info, whatever you want to call it… :)"I came up with this because a little person I know for almost all my life asked me to do this as her birthday present, although it isn't till a few months due… also, this one goes for all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy reading this, and if you like it and you'd like me to continue with this, please let me know. Thanks a lot!!

**Our love from A to Z**

* * *

_**A**_: **A**rom**a**

The sweet scent of strawberries in the morning coming from the bathroom fills the entire room… Weather it is the soft scent of shea butter or cinnamon, Satoshi digresses when referring to natural scents, stating that he prefers Daisuke's sweet natural scent the best.

_**B**_**: B**alcony

One day, Daisuke gets grounded for not saying who he preferred to be with instead of spending some quality time with the family. Sadly, the red-haired boy phones his boyfriend and tells him the bad news. After a while, Satoshi goes look for his angel and calls for him from down below his balcony. Daisuke looks through his window and smiles widely at his ice-guardian. Hastily he rushes outside his big window bedroom and jumps down, falling into the embrace of his Satoshi. "Who said angels don't fall?" Satoshi whispers as he presses his lips tenderly against his angel.

* * *

**A/N: **I really don't know how call these ones... -keeps thinking- Anyways, i'm so sorry if these are too lame... :) That's all for know, I really need to time this just for my little sis's big day and to keep writing the other chap for 'My revenge'. See you again next time!! Thanks for reading! Best wishes :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel or its characters... they belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

_**C**_**: C**alls

Usually work was dull and tedious; especially when it was stressing and not that interesting for a certain blue-haired boy who preferred to be somewhere else instead of this job. However, a phone call from his dear Dai-chan twice or thrice a day, was more than enough to make up Satoshi's day.

_**D**_**: D**aisuke

When Daisuke heard his name being called out of his mum's lips, was quite normal. When he heard it being said by his closest and not so close friends, was really normal… But when he heard his name coming from those velvety beautiful lips with such tenderness, his heart melted right there and felt as if it had wings…

"'toshi-kun…"

"Hmm…?"

"Say it again…"

"…My Daisuke…" The red-haired boy, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend, pressed his lips up against his Satoshi's, who didn't take long in deepening it.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this one!! Best wishes to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Again, all the DNAngel world, belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

_**E**_**: E**at**e**r 

In Satoshi's opinion, Daisuke is a big eater. The little red-haired boy consumes almost every kind of dessert that comes across his way, usually, not sharing any with Satoshi. However, there is one pastry Daisuke loves sharing with his blue-haired lover…éclairs.

"Want some?" Daisuke asked at his love before smiling widely at him. And the answer was always the same… a very wide sly smirk.

_**F**_**: F**lames

This is how Satoshi's heart feels every time he kisses his crimson angel; every time he touches him; every time he looks at him; every time he becomes one with him… His heart feels ablaze and alive, as Daisuke is the force of his life.

* * *

So... what do you think? -smiles hopefully-

BTW, thanks a lot for your reviews, they always make my day happier :) Thanks for reading and good luck to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own DNAngel

* * *

_**G**_**: G**hosts

Daisuke was never afraid of anything. He always knew that there was a logical explanation for all those odd things to happen. Nevertheless, he couldn't help to get nervous and all jumpy every time he and his boyfriend entered the 'Haunted Mansion', making him cuddle against his blue-haired lover even more.

"You know you're with me right? And as long as I'm at your side, nothing will happen to you." Satoshi whispered in Daisuke's ear, before kissing him fully on the lips. Daisuke's world then spun around and he knew that all he needed in his life was right there at his side.

_**H**_**: H**unger

Usually when Daisuke was hungry his stomach would say so for him, provoking a slight chuckle escape Satoshi's lips. On the other hand, Daisuke could tell when his blue-haired boyfriend was 'hungry' just by looking into those mesmerising deep blue eyes. The red-haired boy could only chuckle at this before asking suggestively… "Are you hungry…'toshi-kun?"

* * *

I'm so sorry if this took so long, but being held in an 'H' bed because of evil sickness, is irritating... Anyways, I hope you guys don't get too mad at me and hopefully you'll enjoy reading this one -smiles nervously- THanks for reading and have a nice weekend! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Me, wingfy, doesn't own anything. DNAngel belongs to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

I: Intensity

_**I**_**: I**ntens**i**ty

A small whisper made him shiver, a small kiss made him stutter, a small glimpse made him quiver, a tender smile made him melt… Daisuke didn't know how to explain all those feelings when Satoshi was with him.

"I love you so much Dai-chan…" Satoshi whispered with such lovingness at his crimson angel beneath him. Daisuke's answer was a joyful smile and a passionate kiss to show how equal love was. _'Only one answer for all those questions… Real love…'_

_**J**_**: J**ackpot

Satoshi loved going out with Daisuke every Saturday night to those places where, if you're lucky, you can win all the money in the Jackpot, if and only…you hit it… However, Satoshi loved going there because watching his crimson angel play and pout at the game every time he lost was just endearing.

"Don't worry…" He whispered in Daisuke's ear, making the red-haired boy shiver in delight. "I'll guide you…" Just then, as soon as Satoshi got hold of the situation, the winning stance flashed on and on; making Daisuke's face lit up in utter contentment. In return, Satoshi got a very sweet eager kiss as a prize. "See…" He whispered against the red-haired boy's kiss with a smirk plastered on his lips. "I always hit it…"

* * *

**(A/N):** 'Intensity' was born whilst I was listening to the 'Real love' song by The Beatles, as soppy as it may sound…but that song really inspired me to write the one above…and I don't know why, but I just felt like letting you know. :)

I hope you enjoy reading these ones! And thank you for all your reviews and support!! :)

Sis! B-day is approaching!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own (once again) anything related to the DNAngel world. All of that is the great world of Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

K: Keen

_**K**_**: K**een

Satoshi was not a person who was too keen on sweet treats, nor did he have any interest whatsoever in any kind of desserts. On the other hand, when his angel brought home several kinds of sweets, he couldn't resist stealing one from him every now and then.

"If you know I'm not too keen on these things…" He said as he stole another one from Daisuke's mouth. "Why do you insist on buying them?"

"Because I love sweets…" He replied teasingly as he grabbed another one from the berry-pack; his smile growing larger as he leaned in closer to his love. "And I just know how to make you eat them…"

_**L**_**: L**ove

One tender look that becomes longing-ness, the longing whish that becomes desire, the strong desire that becomes touch, the soft touch that becomes reality, the lucid reality that becomes love.

'_Your love and my love… one love'_

'_**Your love and my love… one love'**_

**(A/N): **'So soppy!' sis says, 'Oh! Too cute!!' she mockingly whines. -who understands 14 y.olds these days- Anyways, I really hope you enjoy these ones! Happy readings and best wishes!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Again, the same... I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

_**M**_**: M**essages

For 2 years, Daisuke had made it his daily routine to start his day by writing some kind of short message on a post-it and put it on weather Satoshi's notebook, the bathroom window, the front door or their bedroom. All those saying: 'I love u', 'I need u', 'I miss u', and the sort. One day, Satoshi decided to copy the same affectionate action, leaving one post-it near Daisuke's nightstand, which read 'marry me?'

All too suddenly, Satoshi felt arms wrap around him and a soft whisper that said. "The answer is somewhere you can only see…" Daisuke could only chuckle at the wide smile he received in return.

_**N**_**: N**ight

Daisuke always enjoyed bright and sunny days because he could do lots of things along with his Satoshi. On the other hand, he loved nights the most, as he always had the chance to do 'entertaining' stuff before sharing his love with the one he loves the most.

* * *

**(A/N): **I believe the rating will go up from this point on… I just don't want to get into trouble **and** somehow…I ended up writing things like the ones you'll soon see. Hope you like these ones!!

See ya, thanks for reading, for reviewing and best wishes to you all! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** You know perfectly well that I do not own DNAngel

* * *

_**O**_**: O**bsession

Daisuke has a huge obsession: Sweets. Satoshi also has a huge obsession: Painting. Usually, when both skills are combined with passion and love, it gets rather difficult to choose which one to enjoy first.

_**P**_**: P**assion

Every time they kissed was the same. They started out with light butterfly kisses, small and tender caresses, sweet and caring words, longing desire hidden behind pools of deep crimson and blue… All those feelings shaped into a bed of passion, where they became one for the day… one for the night… one for their lives.

* * *

**(A/N): **So...sister, I know that it was supposed to be yesterday but... Happy B-day!! 15 years and still rocking, right?

I hope that all of you who've been reading and reviewing like these ones too! I'm really grateful for all your reviews!!

Thanks a bunch! Have a nice and sweet day!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel

* * *

_**Q**_**: Q**uick-fire

Sometimes, if not often, Satoshi had to deal with his little crimson angel's sudden fast way of asking spontaneous questions, especially when said red-haired boy was very excited about something.

However, "Hmm…'toshi-kun… H-how did we…?" Daisuke asked slightly flustered at his boyfriend hovering above him. "Your quick-fire questions helped a lot…" Satoshi answered with a smirk.

In the end, Satoshi always knew how to change Daisuke's ecstatic mood into a more 'exhilarated' one.

_**R**_**: R**ival**r**y

The red-haired boy reminiscences the day he had loads of arguments with Harada Risa about who would win over Satoshi's heart. He also remembers the countless humiliating stuff she put him through. However, as he looks sideways, he smiles lovingly at his boyfriend and snuggles further into the embrace he is in.

After all, he didn't have to win over Satoshi's heart… as it was already given to him way before he had asked.

* * *

**(A/N):** So... what do you think guys? -looks hopefully at you- I hope you enjoy reading! Thanks for reviewing and for your support!

Best wishes and good luck to you all! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Why bother... -sighs- Anyway, I Wingfy, do not own DNAngel or any of its wonderful chracters.

* * *

_**S**_**: S**pot**s**

Daisuke enjoyed himself every time his dear Satoshi marked him as his own with faint red spots at one side of his neck. But there was one in specific that made the little crimson angel feel as if he were in heaven, giving in completely to his love…

Oh yeah… Satoshi just loved to find that one.

_**T**_**: T**emp**t**a**t**ion

Daisuke often felt tantalised when Satoshi teased him every time they were about to share their love. Even though when the red-haired boy pleaded and begged, the blue-haired boy wouldn't have it that way, making his angel whimper and pout cutely at him. On the other hand, Daisuke knew how to threat…

"If you don't stop teasing… I won't give in…" The reaction was almost immediate, filling both figures with blissful feelings.

Who hasn't fallen into temptation?

* * *

**(A/N): **Oh yeah, inspiration is here... -smiles widely- I really hope you still like it!

Hope you enjoy reading, best wishes and have a nice weekend!

**Daisuke: **Thanks for all of your reviews -sends kisses-

**Satoshi: **Yeah, thanks a lot -waves good-bye whilst hugging Dai-


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related with the DNAngel world and its wonderful charactres.

* * *

_**U**_**: U**mbrella

'This is how we first confessed to each other… One rainy day…' Daisuke thinks as he looks over at his boyfriend, sitting close to him under the protective care of an umbrella. Then he slowly lowers his head towards his boyfriend's shoulder. Instinctively, Satoshi wraps an arm around his angel, hugging him tightly.

"Do you remember it was raining the day we said our love for each other…?" Satoshi looks sideways at his angel smiling tenderly at him.

'We were thinking about the same, 'toshi-kun…' Daisuke nods and leans up to kiss his love.

**V****: V**elvet

Velvet is a short word to describe Daisuke's lips on my own. Roses get short with the softness of those of my love. Any wine existing on this Earth is not as addictive as the wine my angel's lips give every time I kiss him with passion. Melody is not enough when my angel whispers my name into my ear… 'toshi-kun'…

Addictive, intoxicating, so soft, so tender… Velvet doesn't describe my dear Daisuke at all… Such words don't exist to describe an angel such as him.

* * *

**(A/N): **Thnx for your reviews and for sticking up with this drabbles!! Best wishes to all those who read and review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **You all know I own nothing about DNAngel or its characters, the only thing I own though are my drawings, those on my profile.

* * *

_**W**_**: W**hisper

Whispering his name was heavenly; whispering how much he loved him was pure bliss; whispering how much he completed him was endearing; whispering how much he needed him was ecstasy… Whispering all those sweet words was something Satoshi never got tired of doing every time he became one with his Daisuke.

"You know I love you with all my soul, don't you 'toshi-kun?"

"Yeah… I know… my heart feels yours Dai."

Somehow, love-whispers are magical…

_**X**_**: X**mas

Christmas trees, Xmas carols, mistletoes, decorations, dinner, gifts… All these stuff have something special when Satoshi receives them from his angel and vice versa. Although, there's always one more special gift his crimson angel keeps till the very end.

"Your real gift has yet to come…" Daisuke said in a soft voice leaning over Satoshi's face. "Care to join me?"

The reply: A cunning smirk.

* * *

**(A/N): **Oh yeah, the end is near! I'm really glad for all fo your reviews, you really have no idea how you make my day brighter. Best wishes to you all!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **This is the last disclaimer, and finally…I'll simply say: "**I **do not own DNAngel." Hope you enjoy reading these!! :)

* * *

_**Y**_**: Y**ou

When I look up at the sky…I see you. When I watch the stars…I live for you. When I close my eyes…I think of you. When I turn around…I smile for you. When you smile at me…I dream of you. When I kiss you…I feel you. When I touch you…I'm with you. When I hug you…I need you.

"'toshi-kun…What are you thinking?" Daisuke asked smiling dearly at his love. "I'm thinking about how much I love you…" Satoshi replied as he kissed his angel's lips ever so tenderly.

'_**In the end, there's only one person in my world… You…'**_

_**Z**_**: Z**ig**z**ag

This is how Daisuke's heart feels every time his Satoshi whispers his name; every time his blue-haired lover caresses his cheek, every time his ice-guardian embraces him, every time Satoshi and he become one… His world zigzags none-stop before falling eternally in the lovingly embrace of his love. _'My 'toshi-kun…'_

**D-Nd**

* * *

**(A/N): **I know it took me so long to update and maybe because of that, people, meaning you my lovely reviewers, got tired of waiting, but I finally have one day to, at least, update… So please, so sorry for the long wait… I hope you like these ones as much as you liked the others and thank you **Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder, xxBloodAngelxx, AnimeAngelRiku, Winged-Nadeishco, All Tears Must Fall, forbalathegreen, burnnningangel666, pixie stella, Silentkiller1** for reviewing till the very end; also, thanks to all those who took their time in reading this fic.

**Additional Info: **For all those who have been reading **'My revenge'**, you'll just have to wait a little bit more... I promise it will be worth it _before_ and _after _the ending.

Thank you so much, take care, best wishes, have a good day & weekend and see you soon!! :)


End file.
